


社畜和大美人

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大美人, 社畜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 美人攻X社畜受预警：社畜的脑回路轻奇，总会说一些正常人难以理解的话
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 3





	1. 设定

想搞社畜，每日加班十分颓废的20+社畜，温柔作家30+人妻大美人，大美人每天给社畜做好三餐，中午给带着精致的便当和水果盒，早餐也会是营养均衡，如果昨晚赶稿太累了，大美人起不来床，社畜就自己做早饭，烤两个吐司煎个蛋和培根，热个牛奶，再贴个爱的便签留给大美人告诉他起床吃早饭，如果大美人忘记做午饭社畜就自己订外卖，然鹅外卖并没有大美人做饭好吃

大美人是著名作家，靠版权费就能一年啥都不干的那种，还兼职编剧，社畜是私企小员工，元气男但每天被加班生活和甲方摧残，每天靠大美人充电。大美人是那种典型的人妻，发型就是危险的太太头（不是

社畜是纯情直男，第一次见作家把他当女孩子了，追了一段时间才发现是男的，很尴尬，有一段时间没敢给打电话，后来大美人主动给他打电话，他说不好意思啊把你当成女孩子了，大美人沉默了，但还是约了明天的饭，说吃了饭就忘了以前的事吧，就做陌生人还是朋友随便你，结果吃完饭社畜又蠢蠢欲动，跟大美人说我可能还是有点喜欢你的，但是我有点困惑，能给我点时间让我考虑下吗？大美人同意了，后来社畜就和大美人在一起了，第一次的时候社畜还以为自己是1，学了特别多的知识还看了视频，结果真的实践时自己是0（社畜依然是直的，但大美人是例外，有点像我不是同性恋我只是喜欢你这种感觉）

大美人叫关之洲（关关雎鸠，在河之洲）笔名叫沉舟，


	2. 下班回家

“老婆，抱抱我吧，今天又被老板训了。”

大美人接过社畜的背包，给那个站在门口可怜兮兮的大狗狗一个拥抱，温暖的怀抱与大美人总爱用的栀子味道的洗发水都给了社畜一丝慰藉，大美人下巴枕着社畜肩头说“我烧了红烧肉和白灼菜心，快进来洗手吃饭了。”

“呜呜呜，人间冰冷，只有老婆的怀里有一丝温度。”

“你啊，小不正经的。”


	3. 捆绑play

小长假的最后一天，社畜依然不愿放过这来之不易的短暂假期生活，也许是看到了桌上的粽子来了灵感，社畜吃饭吃到一半忽然大声喊道，“老婆我们今天玩捆绑play吧！”

“好啦，知道了，你先吃饭。”

当晚床上

“别，老婆，你换一个绑我吧，你拿这条领带只会让我想起我们组长，他就总系这个样式的...诶？老婆，老婆你别走啊，怎么生气了？老婆，老婆你先松开我啊！”


	4. 留言

“老婆看你昨晚赶稿子太累了就没叫你，我煎了培根香肠和蛋，跟吐司一起拿盖子盖起来了，昨天我新买的牛奶味的，不知道你喜不喜欢，草莓洗好了在果盘里，牛奶你再拿微波炉打一下，不用担心我的午餐，公司楼下新开了家黄焖鸡，据说他家的黄焖排骨挺好吃，爱你老婆，爱你爱你❤️”大美人看着便签纸上社畜画的小爱心笑了笑，打开了手机微信，点击备注从傻狗子被强制性改成老公的人，“好的小王同志，早饭我都吃完了，牛奶吐司我很喜欢，草莓也很好吃，今晚给你做水煮鱼和蒜蓉西兰花，回家时记得买几个橙子，这个季节的橙子适合榨汁——爱你的关。”


	5. 醉酒

“老婆轻点艹吧，我射不出来了…唔嗯...”酒精麻痹的舌头含糊不清的吐露出求饶的话语，可是大美人并没有想要停下来的打算。

“老婆对不起，我下次不喝那么多酒了，今天是意外。”社畜拽住了在他身上动作的人的衣袖，小声的撒着娇，说罢还用手指勾了勾大美人的掌心，酥酥麻麻的痒意像是作用在了心上。

大美人叹了口气，还是不忍心过分惩罚社畜，“下次不许喝这么多了哦，再喝这么多就做一晚上。”

大美人捏住社畜的鼻子，下身停下了动作，再一次叹了口气，认命地说道：“我去给你把醒酒汤热一下，你喝完了去洗澡。”

就在大美人准备从社畜体内退出时，社畜用脚勾住了大美人的小腿，“老婆，也不差这一会儿了，这轮结束后再去吧，我现在在这卡着不上不下怪难受的。”

社畜知道大美人总是没有办法拒绝自己，尤其是他露出这种傻乎乎的笑容时，的确，大美人没有办法拒绝自己爱人的求欢。

情事结束时社畜已经昏睡过去了，不知道是酒精的作用还是由于过分激烈的最后一轮，醒酒汤在厨房里彻底冷了下去，大美人拖着社畜去了浴室做了最后的清理，又搂着他躺在了床上，好在明天是休息日，两人也都能多睡一阵子，夜深了，床上的两人相拥着睡着了。


	6. 韭菜

“春天的韭菜特别嫩，我给你烙了韭菜盒子。”大美人端了一盘韭菜盒子出来。

“哇，韭菜壮阳的，老婆你今晚要搞事么？！”社畜调侃到。

“咳，如果你想的话今晚可以的。”

吃过两个后社畜打了个嗝，然后突然拦住了正在吃饭的大美人。

“老婆我们今晚不要做了。”社畜一脸正色。

“怎么了？”

“老婆我不想亲亲的时候有一嘴韭菜味，万一你给我吹的时候我的屌沾上韭菜味怎么办啊？”社畜眼泪汪汪的看着大美人。

大美人感觉自己的理智再次断线，虽然他的男朋友脑回路异于常人，总是说一些让人难以回答的话，但是这一次真的有点过火，他的脑子里满是韭菜和口交的画面，实在是不忍直视。

他沉默了一阵，说：“没事，你不想做就不做。先把饭吃完了吧。”

“嗯嗯。”社畜又开始愉快的大口吃饭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔壁三人行李哥已经是夏天了，这里还是春天kkk
> 
> 以及社畜之所以是社畜都是有理由的，就这个说话方式还能找到工作就不错了


End file.
